the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciledyonaen
Ciledyonaen KAY-leh-dyoh-NAY-en is the primary language of Ciledyonahii and, more specifically, the Ciledfen therein. It is in the Caracrian linguistic family, descended from Old Ciledyonaen, and further from Ancient Ciledyonaen or Culedonai. It also draws a significant portion of its vocabulary from Alfondsen. Its brother languages are Jhirvas and Old Jhirvas, which are also descended from Culedonaï. This page will give brief overview of structure, grammar, and typography. Typography and Pronounciation Ciledyonaen is written from right-to-left and top-to-bottom, like all Caracrian languages, and its script is composed of thirteen letters and one diacritic. There is no punctuation or between-word spacing; instead, different forms of each glyph is used to signify the end of a word or sentence, and different types of sentences, being statements, declarations, rhetorics, or questions. They are romanized thus: *Uini - ui : "yoo-ee" *Fi - f/v + y : as English *Gifon - g + n : as English *Terro - l + m : as English *Bedi - b + d : as English *Escri - e : "eh" "oo" "oh" *Ascri - a : "uh" "ay" "ay" *Optii - o : "oh" "aw" "oo" *Cespio - c + p : c is always as k, otherwise as English *Shed - s + h : as English *Tish - t + sh : as English *Iitye - i : "ay" "ee" "eh" *Ryec - r + w : as English Digraphs are listed below: *db : th *cw : this is hard to describe; it is a k noise with a lifting of the tongue to partially close the throat. *tt : ch Consonants Consonants can each produce two sounds, as shown in the list above. The primary sound is the first listed, and this is produced when the letter sits on its own. The second is produced when the diacritic is added to it. It should be noted that the diacritic is placed after ''the letter it is affecting. Vowels Vowels (excluding Uini, a diphthong) have three possible sounds. These sounds are not affected by the diacritic; instead, they change first when vowels touch eachother. For example, /e/ is primarily pronounced like the English equivalent, but in words such as "Deeni," which is pronounced DOO-eh-nay. The second /e/ influences the first to produce the secondary sound, "oo." This can happen to any vowels, as seen in "Cwien," "lady," which is pronounced CWEE-ehn, where the /i/ gives its secondary sound, "ee." This rule only applies to vowels with another vowel following it. The second way vowels can affect changes is when two of the same vowel are seperated by a single consonant. For example, "Delena" is pronounced doo-LEH-nuh as opposed to deh-LEH-nuh because the second /e/ affects the first ''over the /l/ to produce its secondary sound. This can be seen in other words such as "Watarii," (which actually exhibits both changes) as it is pronounced way-TUH-ree-ay instead of wuh-TUH-ree-ay. There is a third and rarer change, which is when three vowels in a row are being affect. As three vowels are never directly beside eachother, this occurs in an intermingling of the first to change rules. Words exhibiting this are "Eleo," where the second /e/ is affecting the first and itself being changed by the /o/; "Huineili," in which the first /i/ is affecting the /e/ and itself being affected by the second /i/. In these cases the middle vowel takes on yet another sound. These can be found on the letter list. We'll continue with these example. "Ele," to love, is pronounced OO-leh but when the /o/ is added for conjugation, it is not said OO-loo-oh as one might expect but instead OO-loh-oh, "oh" being the tertiary sound of /e/ as well as the primary sound of /o/. On a side note, some verbs when conjugated end up with four vowels affecting each other. In this case both the middle vowels will give a tertiary sound. Grammar The general grammar of Ciledyonaen runs on a Verb-Subject-Predicate-Object system. For example, "I love you very much" would be translated as "Eleo deeni vseno abbnia deela," which is literally "Love I very much you." Verb Forms Aside from ending in a different style of glyph, in Ciledyonaen questions are created with new forms of the verb, called the Inquiry Form. Every verb has an inquiry form as well as a neutral form. Generally they are conjugated in the same way as the neutral form, though there are a few exceptions to this. To illustrate this, a list of verbs and their inquiry forms is included below. *Ele, to love - Esti *Broduin, to be - Brocen *Atma, to destroy - Atarne *Galniin, to speak - Galferin *Halpend, to walk - Halpecwin *Dogre, to eat - Drogi Wheres as "Broduin delena abbnia watarii" means "You are very much a gentleman," "Brocen delena aca tiit?" translates for "Are you that petty?" Conjugations Verbs are conjugated acording to their subject. There are two kinds of verbs: Those with vowel endings and those with consonant endings. Conjugations in the present tense are based around the letter /l/. Voweled verbs conjugate as follows: *I - Deeni: -o *You - Delena: -i *He or She - Brelli: -el or -il *It - Bresta: -l *We - Dendrin: -lo *You (plural) - Delanra: -li *They (masculine or feminine) - Bralye: -elle or -elli And consonant verbs conjugate thus: *Deeni: -aol *Delena: -ei *Brelli: -ein - or -eil *Bresta: -uil *Dendrin: -ole *Delanra: -il *Bralye: -elle or -elpi Past tense conjugations are based on the letter /n/, which vowels verb conjugating as: *Deeni: -n *Delena: -in *Brelli: -en or -in *Bresta: -n *Dendrin: -no *Delanra: -nii *Bralye: -enne or -epi And consonants as: *Deeni: -aonn *Delena: -eni *Brelli: -ein or -ien *Bresta: -uin *Dendrin: -one *Delanra: -in *Bralye: -erre or -enni It should be noted that conjugated verbs may break the "no more than two vowels in a row" rule. Also note that the majority of verbs follow these rules, but there are some that are labeled "irregular."